1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering wheel covering for a motor vehicle and, more particularly, to such a steering wheel covering, which has a reusable major part and, can easily and positively be fastened to the steering wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A regular steering wheel covering is comprised of a rubber inner layer and an outer layer of genuine or synthetic (for example, polyvinyl chloride) leather. The outer layer of genuine or synthetic leather is fastened to the rubber inner layer by stitches. Because the rubber inner layer is elastic, the steering wheel covering can easily be fastened to the steering wheel. However, because the steering wheel covering tends to slip on the steering wheel when the driver turns the steering wheel to control the steering direction of the motor vehicle, the steering wheel covering wears out quickly. There is another simple covering for steering wheel made of plastic leather or cowhide. During installation, a long tie cord is used to fasten the covering to the steering wheel. Because the tie cord must be wound round the covering from one end to the other, it takes much time and labor to complete the installation of the covering. Further, when the covering starts to wear, it cannot be used repeatedly and must be disposed of, thereby becoming a waste product and adding to the pollution of the environment.
The present invention relates to a steering wheel covering for a motor vehicle and, more particularly, to such a steering wheel covering, which has a reusable major part and, can be easily and positively fastened to the steering wheel.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a steering wheel covering which is environmentally friendly. It is another object of the present invention to provide a steering wheel covering, which is stable and safe in use. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a steering wheel covering, which is attractive and appealing to the beholder. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a steering wheel covering, which is easy to install. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the steering wheel covering comprises a sheath fitting over the periphery of the steering wheel of a motor vehicle, the sheath having a plurality of recessed portions, a plurality of patches respectively fitting the recessed portions of the sheath, the patches each having two long sides and two rows of wire holes respectively arranged along the long sides, and a plurality of tie cords respectively alternatively inserted through the rows of wire holes of each of the patches to secure the patches and the sheath to the steering wheel. By means of the aforesaid arrangement, the patches can be replaced with new ones or new versions of the patches either when they begin to wear, or at any time according to the inclination of the user.
The foregoing objects and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.